Lovely Pair
by FanFicWriter9001
Summary: It's hard to love when love is lost. -Contains Shounen ai & yaoi. Don't like, don't read.- (KakaNaru)
1. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Author's Notes**: My first Naruto fanfic. Hope it's good. Did it on a spur of the moment kinda thing...  
Well, whatever, you came here to read a fanfic, so read on!

**Pairings**: KakaNaru

**Rating:** R.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Satisfied?

* * *

**Chapter One:  
"He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not..."**

*~*

The day was hot, as it almost always was in Konoha, but the heat was aliviated by the unusually cool breeze that passed through the village. The village today was quieter than usual, at least, to Naruto. He glanced about, three familiar kids, now Jounin, stood at their usual meeting place of when they first started as Genins.

Only now, these three were no longer children, but young adults.

Naruto had changed, his body slightly broadened, his hair a little longer than it was, brushing just the tips of his collar. His features, however, were more or less the same, the fingertips of Mother Nature never really touching his face, but still very handsome.

Sasuke on the other hand, looked older; more refined, and still very good looking. His hair had stayed the same, his eyes showed his age for he seemed well beyond his years.

Sakura had probably gained the most change of all. Her small, slim, tomboyish body had fully blossomed into a well endowed young woman. Her hair was still cut short, but her face...her face..it was something to be appreciated. It was beautiful and no mere words could possibly describe it.

Their childish clothes had been shunned away with their childhood, and since they had all been promoted to Jounin's, it was only right to do such a thing.

Naruto wore a black shirt with sleeves that reached his elbow, as well as the traditional jade green flak jacket, and a matching pair of slightly baggy black pants. His shoes, however, were not so traditional of a ninja, for he wore black combat boots. Upon his hands were the standard pair of gloves with protectors on their backs; his wrists and half his forearms were wrapped in bandages. Another new thing Naruto sported, was a peireced ear. A small silver hoop hung from his left lobe.

Sasuke donned a pair of kahki's and a navy blue short sleeve shirt, also wearing the flak jacket and the white sleeves he wore as a child. His shoes were traditional as well as the gloves he wore on his hands.

Sakura's outfit was simplest of all, for she wore a pair of dark red leggings and a matching longsleeved shirt with the flak jacket atop that. Her feet were clad in the dark blue sandals and her hands wore the matching gloves.

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke called to Naruto and the blond looked up to see him and Sakura side by side, the aforementioned girl clinging to his right arm. "Where's Kakashi?"

Naruto glanced away, the site of his former lover and former crush together too much for him, he clumsily stuffed his hands into his pocket, "I-I don't know honestly. He's late, but then again, he's always late."

Sakura groaned, "He's always so late! Him and Iruka."

"Come now," A voiced called from above them and all three glanced up to see Kakashi crouched upon a tree branch, reading his usual book (Come Come Paradise), only this time, it was Vol. 4. "Don't be so hard on us. Besides," He jumped down to stand beside them, "That's not your business."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto began as he stood up straight.

"I'm no longer your sensei, Naruto."

"I forgot...Sorry."

"What did you want to see us for?" Sasuke asked, he obviously didn't want to be here. "I've no time for this."

Kakashi leaned to his side a bit, his eye trained on the raven haired boy, "I'm not here to see you. I'm here to see _him_."

To punctuate his point, everyone glanced over at Naruto, who, in turn, stood there wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ne! Ne! What? Tell me? Why's everyone staring at me?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Naruto, baka!" Sakura glared at him, "Why'd you drag us out here?"

"Hey! He said he wanted us to meet!"

Kakashi sighed, "I meant 'us'. Me and you."

"Oh..." The blue-eyed boy sulked slightly, "I'm just so used to...us meeting here. All of us. I kinda miss it."

"Ugh...Sasuke, let's go." Sakura demanded as she tugged at Sasuke's arm.

But Sasuke didn't move, "Why just him, Kakashi?" The boy asked, "Why not us too?"

"Because it does not concern you. I wanted to see him; not you."

Sasuke glowered and Naruto glanced up hopefully. Maybe he still felt something for him after all?

Kakashi stared at him, with his usual one-eyed, dead-pan stare until Sasuke glared at him, his brows narrowing and he turned, leaving a confused Sakura to stare at Naruto and the Shinobi. After a moment or to, she gave up trying to think about the situation and ran after Sasuke.

"Ne! Kakashi, why did you want to see me?" Naruto broke the silence.

"Ramen, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded quickly, "Hai!" He stopped for a moment, "Your treat?"

The Shinobi nodded, "Hai, my treat."

_ "Sasuke-chan, do you want to do something today? We could go to the lake and swim today. And I could see your sexy body!"_

"No, Naruto. I don't want to do anything today."

"Well...we could snuggle all day..."

"No. We can't." Sasuke's gaze shifted to the floor, "In fact, we can't do this anymore."

"Ne? Do what?" Naruto asked, concerned, turning to face him from the kicthen table of where he sat. He noticed a large bag at his lovers feet.

"This, we can't be together anymore."

"Sasu...?" He quiered.

"I'll be leaving today, Naruto." Sasuke said as he picked up a overnight bag, moving towards the door.

"But why?" The blond shouted, making his way around the table to him, "Why?"

"You are male, I am male. My clan cannot be revived by two males." He glanced at his now ex, "I have decided to take Sakura into account."

"You're going to use her?"

"No dobe...I...Began to feel for her a while now..."

"How long is a while?"

"Six months now..."

Naruto's stomach reeled as he sank slowly to the floor upon his knees. "Oh..." His hand moved to his stomach, trying to still the turning of his inards, "I see."

"Naruto...You meant-"

"Nothing." The blond smirked half-heartly, his face betraying nothing, though his eyes said different, "Never was to you. Never will be."

Sasuke's brows furrowed, "Don't pretend...Not anymore, don't hide behind that goofy grin of yours anymore."

"I've no choice, do I?" Naruto said softly, "After a year of us...I have no choice...I have to...Or I'll break...I won't let that happen."

He stared at Naruto a moment longer before turning and opening the door, his back to him, "I'll be picking up my stuff tomorrow, Naruto-kun."

"I won't be here."

"It's your house, you don't need to leave when I come."

"But I couldn't stand to watch you leave."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not."

"What?" He turned to face him, "How can you say that?"

"You're a very selfish person Sasuke. I knew that, but I hoped you would change. I was wrong."

"Naruto..."

"Leave already..."

"I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't believe that." Naruto said coldly, glancing at him.

His teeth clenched as he stared at Naruto, saw the hate welling in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it for the expression upon the blonde's face willed him not to.

Hefting his bag upon his shoulder, Sasuke left and Naruto did not shed a tear until the soft click of the door closing behind him, was heard. 

"Naruto-chan, what're thinking about?" Kakashi proded as he glanced over at a spaced-out Naruto, "Your ramen's gone cold."

"Eh?" He looked up at his compaion, and then down at his ramen, only to see that the paste had settled down at the bottom of the bowl. It was only then did he noticed that Kakashi had added 'Chan' to his name. "What'd you say?"

"Your ramen; it's cold." Kakashi said in a bored manner.

"B-Before that." He stammered.

"What are you thinking about?"

Naruto glanced at him, realizing Kakashi was playing games with him. "Gah. Kakashi-sensei-"

"Not your sensei."

"Hai...Hai. I forgot again." He glanced up at his former sensei once more, "So what did you want to see me for?"

Kakashi shifted slightly, leaning his elbow upon the counter, glancing at Naruto, "Well, that's rather hard to say, honestly."

"Naze?"

"Because, there are many reasons why I shouldn't tell you." Naruto sat up straight, listening to his every word, "One of the main reasons is because...it's wrong. In a way."

"What's wrong? Stop talking like a old man and tell me!"

"You don't consider me an old man?"

"No...You're like...twenty-eight right? You're only...Nine years older than me."

Kakashi laughed, "That's nice to know."

"Ne! Ne! So tell me already!"

"I like you..." They gray haired man sighed softly, his one-eyed gaze trained on the blond-haired boy beside him, "And that's all there is to it."

Naruto stilled for a moment, his gaze dropping quickly to his hand that rest upon the counter of which he ate his ramen.

He liked him. Kakashi liked him. More than a friend. More than...his student.  
He quickly glanced back up at him, his voice small; unsure, "Even when I was your student, Kakashi?"

"Not...entirely in this way. More of a...'I'm caring for someone other than myself'."

He nodded slowly for a moment, taking it in. How many times had he stared at Kakashi thinking the same thing as a child. How he wished sometimes he would be able to be nice and safe in his arms? Naruto once did want to love this man like that, but age...  
And Sasuke...  
Oh, Sasuke...How could you?

"Naruto, I understand if-"

"No," He interupted Kakashi, "No...Don't. Because...if you don't mind...I think I'd like to...try..."

"Try...?"

"Us. I want to try us."

"I see..." He nodded, "Very well..."

"I-It's...just a few hours ago...Sasuke and I..." Naruto hurried to say, not wanting Kakashi to feel as if he did not feel for him. "We-"

"I understand...I do." He glanced up at Naruto, "Iruka...found someone else. Didn't want to be with me anymore..."

"Is that why you came to me?"

"Oh no...No, no no. Of course not." He sighed, "It's also another reason we broke up...I was feeling for someone else; he was seeing someone else."

"Oh..." Naruto sat up quickly after a moment, "Kakashi, can I stay with you tonight and tomorrow?"

Kakashi rasied an eyebrow in question, "Eh? Why so soon, Naru?"

The kid shifted slightly, a blush creeping upon his cheeks from the pet name Kakashi called him, his gaze moving downward once more, "Sasuke is coming to gather his things tomorrow...I don't want to be there..."

"Ah...Alright. You can stay with me tonight, I suppose. But let's try to keep this a secrect until...things are more official, shall we say?"

Naruto grinned broadly, "Hai! Hai!" He cried, his demeanor changing quickly to that of his normal self, "I can keep it a secrect! Promise!"

Kakashi shook his head a bit, standing from the stood from which he sat; placed a few dollars upon the counter and looked at Naruto, "Let's go then, it's getting late."

He nodded, hopping off his stool and following Kakashi from behind as he started to walk. Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets, resuming his usual gate as Naruto watched from behind and after a moment, he tentivlly slid his arm around Kakashi's, hooking his arm with his and holding on gently as they walked. The aforementioned man, glanced down out of the corner of his uncovered eye at the now blushing Naruto and smiled softly beneath his mask.

_This trial,_he thought idly as they made their way, arm and arm; together, to his apartment, _will be interesting to say the least._

_~To Be continued...~_

* * *

**End Notes:**  
I was having a hard time in trying to end this chapter, but i think it came out well.  
In anycase...  
Good? Bad? Review please! Flames will be used to light the fire that keeps me warm at night while I continue writing these.


	2. Be The Last To SupperYou're Pathetic

**Pairings**: KakaNaru

**Rating:** R.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Satisfied?

**Author's Notes**: Oh my...All these lovely reviews! I don't know what to say. *tear*. You make a yaoi fangirl feel welcome!  
Someone mentioned them going after each other on the rebound. I suppose I should make an attempt to explain all this...?  
This is half true. Kakashi wanted Naruto which is why he and Iruka broke up (there is more to that, wait and read D ). Naruto is probably doing the rebound thing I suppose. But he did love him as a kid afterall. Also, I did that on purpose. There'll be a scene later is all... =P  
In anycase, I appreciate ALL your reviews and thank you for reading. =D  
(I know my title chapter names make no sense!)

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
"Lest You Be The Last To Supper...You're Pathetic..."**

*~*

Slowly the day was coming to its end, the sun setting and making the sky burn with color, it's rusty orange and pinks causing the houses to shine as Sauske and Sakura stood just outside the young man's apartment. Sighing inaudibly, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing up at the sky, his brows furrowing in thought.

"Sauske," Sakura inquired, breaking the boys quiet trance, "You and Naruto had a fling, yeah?"

He cleared his throat, "I suppose that's all you could really call it. Nothing serious happened between us."

"Really?" Sakura was having a hard time believing this just due to Naruto's actions earlier.

Sasuke shrugged. "I was with him for a little over a year. But...Our realationship...It was..."

_"...Nothing."_ Naruto's voice suddenly rang clear in his mind and Sauske's eyes widened for a moment.

"Nothing...It was...Nothing... He meant nothing." He said softly, casting his gaze downward, "...Just like he said."

Sakura touched his arm gently, her eyes trained on his face, "Sasu...?"

_"I love you Sasu..."_

The aforementioned boy's temper flared at the sound of that name, his muscles tensing. Gritting his teeth, he said cooly, "Don't ever call me that again."

"Okay..." Sakura said softly, nodding slightly as she kissed his cheek gently, "I'm sorry."

He glanced at her after a moment, "Let's go inside."

Sakura nodded once more. "Alright."

The apartment Sakura lived in wasn't too big, but enough for two. Decorated in colours of beige and maroon, gave it an old refined look, but was beautiful nonetheless and was something that seemed to suit Sakura well. She remembered having to clean up a bit when Sasuke mentioned he needed a place to stay after breaking up with Naruto. That, and they were now a couple. Hopefully, however, this moving in so quickly with each other wouldn't be a big detrement to their relationship. She did, however, only offer him a place to stay since he had no where else, before he mentioned he liked her. She became excited, wanting to play house. A childhood dream come true, it was, after all, to play house with the one she adored so.

So here she was, in the kitchen, happily cooking away. She was making something new, of American tastes. She had found the recipe in an old American book of hers; they called it "Beef Stew". After placing the cover upon the pot, she peeked out of the kitchen only to see Sasuke idly reading a book. She smiled, as she melted inside, hoping dearly with all her heart, that this all hadn't gone too fast, and would last. She sighed softly, going back to her cooking when he seemed to notice her watching him.

Sniffing the air after a moment, smells from the kitchen catching his nose, Sauske glanced up from his book, casting a glance toward the kitchen where he knew Sakura to be. He called to her, "Hey, Sakura. What are you making in there?"

"The Americans call it 'Beef Stew'!" She called back to him.

_American food?_ He thought as he crinkled his nose. _Great...I hope she's a least a good cook..._

Curious, however, he stood, placing his book upon the arm of the soft beige couch and headed into the kitchen. Upon opening the door he found Sakura with her back to him, stirring whatever she was cooking on the stove and just, swaying her hips as merrily as could be. A ghost of a smile played across his lips as he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms against his chest.  
This is what he wanted. So he could revive his clan. To have a woman with him, to love that loved him as well. To not have to shamefully profess his undying love to another _man_. Sauske sneered inwardly at himself as he smiled on the outside, calmly walking towards Sakura and wrapped his hands around her waist. Startled, she glanced up at him, blushing softly. Pulling her back gently against his chest, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

Never again would he allow himself to do something so foolish as that. Never again would he allow himself to succumb to nothing more than mere childs play. How pathetic he was, thinking he could find comfort in another man; thinking he was in love with another man. _This_...This scene before him-around him-is what he wanted. What he truely wanted; needed.

Right?

Naruto peered curiously over Kakshi's shoulder who stood near the stove, stiring something that smelled _absolutely_ delicious.

"Kakashi...What is that?"

"Something for you to eat. To show you that there's more to ramen in this world."

Naruto frowned a bit, "But I _like_ ramen."

"You're obssessed!"

The shorter boy back away a bit as his attention was soon drawn to the small cups of sake upon Kakashi's table. "Ne...What is it anyway?"

"It's called _*Una Ju_."

Naruto glanced up at him for a moment, "Oh..." He tilted his head slightly as he watched his new 'chef'.

_What am I getting into so quickly?_ Naruto thought to himself as he sipped his sake, _ Maybe this for the better though...I mean. Look at him. He practically broke up with Iruka to be with me. It's nice to be with someone who likes me._

_ Possibly love...me?_ He sighed, staring down into his now empty cup, _ I thought Sauske loved me too...I agreed so quickly to Kakashi because...I want to be loved._

"I'm pathetic aren't I?"

Kakashi turned to face Naruto, a puzzled expression upon his face, what could be seen of it anyway. "No...I don't think so. Why do you say that?"

Naruto's head snapped up quickly, his eyes wide at Kakashi, "Did I say that outloud?"

"No. I used a mind reading justu."

If possible, Naruto's eyes got even wider in shock. Kakashi laughed after a moment. "I'm kidding. Calm down Naruto."

"Don't do that!" The blond cried and flung the cup unintentionally towards Kakashi.

Without missing a beat, the shinobi reached up with his left hand, promptly catching it. He shook his head with a sigh, "You're still a child, you know that Naruto?"

The boy glanced aside, crossing his arms over his chest. "Figures..."

"What does?" Kakashi asked, moving toward him and setting the cup back down upon the table.

"Everyone thinks that..."

"That so?"

"Not me. I don't think that. I was just making a statement on your actions. But that doesn't mean I believe that's how _you_ are."

"Ne...Kakashi...what really happened between you and Iruka? Did he really cheat on you?"

Kakashi sighed and sat down in the chair oppisite Naruto. "No...Not really. His eye caught someone else. And he knew how I felt. But...It's not that I didn't love him...I did. Just...Not like that. More of...A friendly love."

"I see. Well...What about me? What do you feel for me?"

The silver haired man chuckled softly as he glanced up at Naruto. "I've loved you since I met you. It grew into more as you became of age. Iruka saw this...Figured I could never love him like I love you...And his eye wandered. Still good friends we are, I suppose. I hope. I never meant to hurt him...But...Old feelings die hard."

"Oh." Naruto whispered. "_So ka_..."

Kakashi nodded a bit. "That's how everything goes..." He glanced over at his food cooking upon the stove for a moment before returning his gaze upon Naruto, whom was staring down at his hands resting in his lap. "What about you?"

The blond glanced up, "Eh? Me?"

"Yeah. What about you and Sauske?"

"Oh..." He shuffled nervously, "We.."

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to..."

"No...No..." He sighed. "It's just...a touchy subject right now." Kakashi nodded.

"Whenever you're ready." He said softly, standing slowly and heading back over to the stove as Naruto gave a slight nod.

He fiddled with the chopsticks at his set place on the table, idly tapping it against the surface. He really didn't want to talk about this with anyone else. But then again, it would be nice to get it off his chest. Honestly...Right now...He and Kakashi were just friends at the moment right? All this...Was just a trial...A test...To see...

_To see if we can make it...together?_ He thought to himself suddenly, _That's what this is, right? So...We can talk like friends...And have no fear that our past relationships will ever interfere with...us..._ He smiled softly, _This is so sudden...But I feel good. This...I don't really want to say it this way, but this feels better than being with Sauske...Wow...I didn't think I could feel this way about anyone else like this...I like it._ After a moment more, he frowned. _But...The thought of Sauske...It still hurts. God it hurts...Sasuke...Why?_

Kakashi lifted his head slightly upon hearing the noise behind him. His brows furrowed curiously as he glanced over his shoulder to see Naruto hunched slightly over in the chair, his hands curled up on top of his thighs, clutching tightly to his pants. Was he...Crying?

He wasn't one for pet names but, "Naru...?" No response. Setting the dinner to simmer, he made his way back to Naruto, crouching down in front of the young man. It was so different now to see him at almost his height. He was no longer face to face with him, but now staring up and into his face and indeed, the youth was crying silently.

No words needed to be spoken as Naruto slowly let go of his pants and glanced down at Kakashi, sliding his arms around his neck, he pulled the other man close. Kakashi sighed softly and slid his own arms around Naruto's back after a moment, rubbing softly; soothingly.

"It's okay...It's...Over now." Kakashi said softly and Naruto drew him tighter. "You have to move on now. I know it hurts...But like I said, that's the way some things go. You might be with one forever, or not. Not everything lasts."

Kakashi bit his tongue on his last statement to say no more, hoping not to disturb the boy even moreso. Instead he just held Naruto tightly in his arms, rocking him gently.

"Make it go away Kakashi...Make it go away..." Naruto's muffled voice floated into the silent kitchen and he could feel the tears seep down to his skin through his sweater, "Please..."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth. What had Sasuke done to him to make him like this? Naruto had never broken down like this before...Especially not in front of him. Not like this...

_I'll make it go away Naruto...I'll try my best. As lover or...Friend. I'll try._ Kakashi thought to himself, stroking the young boy's hair. _I promise..._

* * *

* Una Ju - Grilled eel in special sauce served atop a bowl of rice.

This chapter was soooo short. But I couldn't think of anything to add. I'm sorry. I'm not going to make it long and ruin the whole story together. Makes sense, no?  
In anycase. Between school, my webcomics, work and these stories...I have no time! That and I had a cold. So forgive me and the long wait. In anycase. Please! Review!

**Mystic:** "Pathetic isn't she? Can't handle all of that! She's weak!"  
**Zodiac:** "Pathetic she may be, it's still a lot. Give her a break."  
**Mystic:** "Let's ditch her and create our own story. Forget all this dialouge, more sex!"  
**Zodiac:** "For once...I'm tempted to join you... Can we have a _little_ fluff?"  
**Mystic:** "Why the hell not. Foreplay is needed too..."  
**FW9001:** "Uh...Guys? I'm right here..."


	3. As I Lay Me Down To Sleep

Pairings: Kaka/Naru

Rating: R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Satisfied?

Author's Notes: Hm. Wow. A chapter three. I wonder what will happen next? Lovely!  
And yes, most of you are rather disappointed in how I update, but I do apologize. I'm a horrible person who doesn't update much! But my muse's had...left. And I was sitting here, in front of my computer without writing a damn thing 'cause I could think of none. Please forgive me and enjoy this rather short, but piece of the story I have written for you. And once again, thank you for all of your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Three: "As I Lay Me Down To Sleep..."**

Naruto blinked slowly as he awakened from his restless sleep. Once again he was having dreams of what he really "was". The dreams of before his time, or, in all actuality, memories of what the Kyuubi had done to his village; his home.

And in a sense, he hated himself for it. He had come to the realization that he, himself was not the actually demon fox, as everyone else chose to believe, but just the carrier. He was the fall guy. The one to take all the blame because the villagers could not look into the eyes of a demon and tell it how much they hated it.

His eyes narrowed. No, the villagers had to look into the eyes of a small unknowing boy and tell him how much they hated him to make themselves feel better, and live without worry. Cowards. All of them. He loved them and at the same time...He despised them. How could they be so cruel to a little child?

Naruto sneered silently as he rolled over onto his side; he had had enough thinking about the past for one night. Glancing up he noticed that Kakashi slept by his side and his eyes widened.

_What the hell...?_

He sat up slowly, in hopes not to wake the man as his thoughts floated back to the previous hours. He and Kakashi sat up all night drinking sake before finally heading for bed. He smiled after a moment watching his face. He tilted his head curiously, when he noticed the mask still on his face. He even slept with it on? Weird...

What was he hiding, that he had to hide his face at all times? Some horrible deformity? What was he scared of everyone finding out...?

Naruto muddled the thought of slipping off Kakashi's facemask in his head for a few moments as he continued to stare at the older man. He could take it of, theoretically without him knowing. But...Kakashi also was the type to probably wake up the exact moment he was touched, he just seemed like that type of shinobi...

Of course, this was Naruto we're talking about here; he may be a little older and a little wiser, but not less courageous.

Taking a small, deep breath, he reached out and hooked a finger in-between the mask and Kakashi's cheek, he pulled downward softly. Slipping it gently off his nose Naruto's chest tightened as he grew even more excited. He was going to get to see Kakashi's face!

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand grasp his wrist and hold him tightly in place.

"Baka. Don't touch someone like that while they're sleeping. You could get hurt that way." Kakashi's tired yet firm voice rang out beneath his mask.

Naruto had been right of course, in knowing that he would wake up. Oh well. He tried.

"Sorry sensei-"

"Kakashi." The older man corrected.

"-Kakashi. I was just curious. I mean, we've never seen you without your mask at all. Beginning to wonder if you have some type of deformity and what not."

"No, I don't." Kakashi sighed, "Just something I felt like doing at the time."

Naruto sat up, sliding up to sit with his back resting against the headboard as he glanced down at his companion. "What do you mean?"

"Well...It's a long story."

"I've got the time."

Kakashi laughed. "Alright...I'll try to make this short then." Settling back, Naruto watched the older man as he began his story. "Well, when I was a kid, I was kind of like you, you could say. They never really looked at me and saw who I was, only what I could be. Or, the women, they only saw a pretty face, not me.  
They didn't know me and they professed their love to me all the time." He sighed, and the blond nodded for him to go on, "They never saw Kakashi. I was really tired of it, people knew me by face and face alone, so I donned this mask one day and it was like...magic. After a while, people stopped treating me so different, women stopped chasing me to the ends of the earth. I was just Kakashi. And I felt better for that. The mask kind of stuck, became part of me and I accepted it as just part of me; my personality and such. That's about it really..."

Naruto started wide-eyed as the silver haired shin obi finished. "All of that made you wear that mask?"

He nodded, "Yeah. All that."

"Oh..." Naruto internally chastised himself for his earlier actions; he had not expected such a deep emotional story to go along with why Kakashi wore that mask. He was upset with himself for not considering the others feelings and being selfish for trying to see him under what he kept so dear to him.

"I'll show you if you really want to see what it is I have under here." Kakashi said, interrupting his thoughts.

The blond shook his head slightly, "No. If you want to show me when you're ready, then is when I'll see. Until then, then no, I don't want to."

Kakashi smiled, "Naruto, you've grown." Said boy looked at him, opening his mouth to say something when: "Oi. It's late, we should be heading back to bed now." With that, the eldest of the two laid down, pulling the blankets snugly to his chin, his back facing the other and was fast asleep before Naruto could continue his query.

Naruto smiled softly, for what reason, he did not know, as he felt more content. He knew something about Kakashi that most likely, no one else knew. For that he felt privileged and special; as if he alone had a place in the older man's heart.

Slowly slipping down back beneath the covers, Naruto snuggled a bit closer to the man who laid beside him, in an attempt to fall back to sleep. Even if he did not fall asleep, he would still be content to lie here next to him. That thought alone made him happy.

He closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips as he slipped his arm around his former sensei's waist.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. I'm sorry about the wait. I'm awful fanfiction writer. I take so long. But it also wasn't too much of my fault. I had to wipe my hard drive and stuff. And I've been really busy. But here you are. Sorry its so short. Enjoy.


	4. The Morning After is Usually The Worst

**Pairings**: Kaka/Naru

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Satisfied?

**Author's Notes**: Ah. Now, for the age differences subject. Now, I'm no fan of shota. But if someone can give me reasonable ages to work with, and they make a fic of where the said characters are older ((16-17 or so forth)), then hey! I'm all for it!

The age of Naruto is 19, which I believe is a good age and a bit over the minor limit. Kakashi is, I'm _assuming_ is 30. Least that seems that way in the anime. ((Please tell me if I'm giving him too much credit for his looks. Is he really older than 35-40?)) But for good measure, in **_my_** fic he's going to be 35.

If there are any more questions, please post them in your reviews and I'll do my best to answer them!

In any case, in this fic you'll be seeing some Iruka/Kakashi confrontations, and a bit of a conversation concerning themselves now.

* * *

**Chapter Four: "The Morning After is Usually the Worst..."**

Naruto woke slowly, the sun staring; blaring back at him as he glanced up to find the window to the room he was sleeping in, open. He grumbled, irritated that the sun had woken him up from his very short sleep, he was cranky and didn't need the sun telling him he needed to be awake. Stumbling out of bed, he fought the tightly wrapped sheets around his body that were attempting to claim his lithe form back into bed, or at the very least, the floor. He neared the window and reached out for the curtains when another obstacle stepped in his path.

"Good morning Naruto." It said. He recognized this voice as Kakashi's. "How are you? You didn't sleep well, I can tell."

Inside, Naruto was outraged, he seethed of pure displeasure and vicious hatred of the open curtains and blinding sun, he really and truly did. But on the outside, he could only muster a pout and hateful eyes, for he could no longer reach his objective and complete his mission, which was to close those blasphemous curtains and high-tail it straight back into bed.

"Curtains...Sleep..." He muttered through pursed, sleep-dry lips.

"Oh...?" Kakashi said in his usual manner, "That's funny. It's seven in the morning, you've slept long enough. I already let you sleep in. In any case, store; I need you to go. If you want breakfast, you'll have to go."

Again Naruto seethed, and his temper flared, and again, he could muster nothing more than a pout. "But I'm still sleepy. I wanna go back to bed..."

"Naruto, you can't sleep in. It's too late for that. Perhaps if you had just rolled over and blocked out the sun that way, I might have thought you still to be asleep. But you gave yourself away; you're shoddy ninja." Kakashi smirked.

Naruto didn't think his temper had could flare anymore than it had, but Kakashi's comment took the cake. "What do you mean I'm a shoddy ninja!" He cried, his body straightening and his hand rising up to clench near his face. Apparently, he had forgotten the tentative state he was in from when he had gotten up. The blankets were still enveloping his feet and in his attempt to take his usual "angry/I can do it" stance, and thus causing him to lose his balance and topple forward. Kakashi, knowing exactly what was to happen, stepped out of the way, just before he fell, he smirked again beneath his mask.

"Good to see you're awake now Naruto. You'll find the money on the dresser, and a list of groceries to get on there as well." With that, Kakashi promptly walked out of his room and proceeded downstairs, leaving a dazed Naruto to grumble on the floor.

"Should've stayed in bed..."

Trotting downstairs a few moments later, fully dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, and a black long sleeve shirt, Naruto came down only to find Kakashi sitting on his living room couch, reading a book. Surprisingly, it was not Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi!" Naruto cried, walking over to him, "Why don't you go to the store if you've time to sit there and read your book?"

Continuing to read his book, he said simply, "Because I asked you to." Naruto clenched his teeth, ready to give Kakashi a piece of his mind, when, "Please."

Naruto calmed after a moment, mulling it over. "Okay." He finally said, nodding. "Anything else you want, that's not on this list that you may have forgotten?"

"No. Thanks though. Hurry up so we can have breakfast."

And with that Naruto was gone and out the door.

"Naruto." A voice said as he closed the door behind him and looked up only to find Iruka standing before him. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Naruto fumbled for a choice of words, "I was doing a favour for Sensei. He asked me to get some things for him..."

Iruka looked crest-fallen, "Oh...Is that so?"

"Yeah...So, I'm going to go now..." Naruto said as he side-stepped his former teacher sheepishly, "I'll catch you later Iruka."

"Yeah, later." He simply nodded watching the blond haired boy—no—man, walked by and run off in the direction of the village.

Kakashi glanced up, hearing voices outside his door. He stood, placing his book on the small coffee table in front of him and moved toward his front door; he opened it, only to find Iruka standing there, his back turned to him.

"Iruka?" He queried softly.

The aforementioned man turned to him, "Oh! Kakashi. Hi."

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement and Iruka smiled sheepishly.

"I just came for something I left here. It was a photo I forgot. The one of the Hokage and I." He said softly.

"Ah...Ano..." Kakashi turned his head and glanced about in thought. He spotted said picture a second or so later adorning the top of his fireplace in his living room. "Ah. There it is. I'll be just a second."

Iruka watched him head off and sighed. A moment later, Kakashi was standing back in the doorway and handing him the picture he had asked for.

"There you are Iruka-kun." The silver haired man said softly, holding out the picture. "Anything else?"

Taking the picture into his hands slowly he glanced up at Kakashi, "Kakashi, that's not the only reason I came over."

Kakashi raised his brow, "Oh?"

"Yes. I want to talk to you. May I come in?"

Kakashi pondered the answer to that for a moment before nodding slightly. "For a moment; I have some things to do."

"I see. Thanks."

The two made their way into Kakashi's, the silver-haired jounin made his way into his kitchen, Iruka following slowly behind.

"Coffee?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure."

He took down two coffee cups and set them on the counter and then; turning his back to Iruka, he then began to make the coffee.

The silence was deafening.

"So, Iruka, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kakashi asked a moment later, breaking the ice.

Fidgeting ever so slightly, he replied. "Just, don't you think it's too soon to be having him over like this? I mean, it's rather quick especially since you and I—"

"You and I Iruka...We weren't meant for each other, and you know that. I cannot help how I feel."

"Yes, but you seem to have absolutely no regard for another's feelings! It's like you kicked me aside to get to him!"

Kakashi visibly stiffened; his eyes narrowed as he turned his head slightly, enough to glare at Iruka from the corner of his eye. "That is _not_ true, and you know it. If you would dare to say something such as that about me, then Iruka, I'm afraid you do not know me at all. Don't you dare place my morale to such a low, degrading standard."

"Hah!" Iruka exclaimed, "I don't see how you can stand to make such a statement with that boy here and now, living with you and probably screwing him, so quickly after I said goodbye to you."

Kakashi raised his head slightly with indignation as he "hmphed" and crossed his arms, turning to face Iruka while resting against the counter. "We are not seeing each other, just so you know. "

"Then _why is he here?_"

"He needed a place to stay; he asked and I let him. We aren't a couple; we are two men, living together. Should it come to be more someday, then so be it. But I don't need you assuming that we're fucking already. Do you really think of Naruto and I as such whores?"

"He doesn't need a place to stay! He has his own apartment! Your excuses for screwing the brat are even more lame than the ones you give for being late! Come up with something better than that!"

"Whether or not you believe me; that is the reason. That is the truth."

"You expect me to believe that? Then what's the reason he needed a place to stay for? Huh?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I can't say."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because it's not my place to say it."

"I'm so sick of your lies Kakashi!" Iruka cried, "I'm so sick of it! You never give me an answer! I want a straight forward answer! Tell me the truth!"

"I did damn it! It's your choice to believe me or not!" Kakashi yelled back, straightening his form and letting his hands fall to his sides, his fists clenching.

"How can I believe you when you said you loved me and then broke up with me?"

"_You're_ the one that broke up with _me_! _You_ accused _me_ of my 'eye wandering' when it was really you! I vowed to stay faithful to you! It was you whose eye was wandering!"

"Because I knew you could never love me like you love that little brat!"

"I did love you. But you're so insecure about everything; you began to doubt my love. I was ready to settle down with you. True, I could never love you in the same way, but you can't love two people in the same way. It just doesn't work that way."

"Kakashi..." Iruka said as tears formed silently in his eyes, burning them, threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"As for that 'little brat'..." Kakashi said softly, raising his head slightly to look past Iruka.

Iruka turned to find a sheepish Naruto who looked as if he had just been scolded, standing behind him. "Naruto..."

"I, uh, forgot the money, Kakashi-sensei." He stumbled slightly.

"No problem, I forgot to leave it on the dresser like I had said." Kakashi said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, searching for a few yen. Walking beside Iruka, he handed Naruto the money and then stuffed his wallet back into his pants. "We need more milk, by the way."

"How long have you been there...?" Iruka asked after a moment.

"Long enough, actually." Naruto said slowly, an edge of ice hinted in his voiced and his eyes not being able to look into that of his former teachers. "I, uh...I'm off now, Kakashi. I'll be back in a bit."

He nodded, "Take as long as you need."

With that, the blond haired boy was out the door and off again.

It was silent again as Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned solemnly against the doorway. He sighed. "Get out Iruka."

"What?"

"Get out. Go back to your new toy. I'm done with you here. You can say what you will about me, but Naruto is innocent in this."

"Kakashi..."

He closed his eyes slowly, "Iruka, do not make me mad. Please, get out. We can discuss this matter later, if you really need to. I, however, am done with you."

Iruka wiped his eyes as he cast one last glance at Kakashi and left without another word.

Kakashi sighed softly, continuing to lean against the doorframe of the kitchen for support. He was shaken, but not visibly so. To hear Iruka of all people talk that way of Naruto...It hurt him; it made him want to hurt Iruka.

After a minute or two, he managed to compile himself into a respectable manner and head back into the kitchen for that cup of coffee he had intended to get before things had gotten...chaotic? Yeah, that was a good word for it...

Naruto grabbed the gallon of milk and hefted it up into his arms as he attempted to balance the other items in his arms. When he felt as though he had the milk in a comfortable position, nestled between his arm and his side, he then headed toward the checkout lines.

And then the inevitable started to happen; he started to think.

_Why was Iruka saying all that? Does he really think of me that way? Of Kakashi that way? _

As he was thinking, the milk decided that this would be a great time to jump from his arms and drop straight in down below. Stumbling to catch it and yet keep the other items he held in tact, which he was failing miserably at, he tried to dive his free arm under it in hopes he could at least break the fall of it. Suddenly, a pair of creamy white hands reached out, catching it. He slowly straightened himself and cast his eyes to the person who had saved his milk from a horrible death of being splattered across the marble floor.

"Sakura!" He announced to no one in particular other than himself, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "Shopping, what else?"

He smirked, "I see."

"So how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Fine." There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment before Sakura then spoke up once more. "Say, we stopped by your apartment today and you weren't there. Where'd you go?"

Naruto fumbled, "Oh, I was...At a friends."

"Oh, well, I have the spare to your house! I forgot!" She reached into her pocket and removed from it a small bronze key attached to a bare key ring. Quickly, she then transferred it from her hand to his pocket.

"Thanks Sakura."

"Oh, no problem."

"So how—"Naruto began to say when he was suddenly cut short by a familiar voice. He looked past Sakura to see Sasuke making his way to the aforementioned girl, carrying to different cartons of milk.

"Sakura, do you drink low fat milk, or—"Sasuke said, looking up and cutting himself short as he laid eyes on Naruto.

"I drink low fat. But you can get 2 if you want." Sakura said as she turned to Sasuke in answer, only to find that he was staring rather...angrily at Naruto, who in turn was staring back, only his face held a more docile—more saddened—expression.

Naruto was the first to speak, "I've got to go Sakura; I've got to get this stuff home now. Can I have my milk?"

"Oh, Naruto, I can carry it—"

"No, no." He said, cutting her off, "I can manage, just put it back in my arm."

She complied as she stared at him in wonder. "Alright. See you later then!" She called after him as he quickly made off the second she had placed the milk back into his hold.

"Sasuke—" She began as she turned back to him, but stopped herself short once more as she looked at Sasuke.

His expression was one of anger and resentment as he stared after Naruto. She placed her hand on his arm and he slowly focused his gaze on her. "Let's go." He said.

"Yeah sure. Soon as we finish getting the rest of the groceries." She said softly.

"Alright. Let's be quick about it. I want to go home."

"'Kay!" Sakura called out after him as he then turned and made his way back down into the milk section.

Just what was up with these two? She had to find out. She had to help them, right? It was her duty to her friends that she help them out no matter what.

Right?

* * *

**End AN:**

I really hate Sakura, really I do. But I'm trying my hardest to do no Sakura bashing, not yet anyway.

Arr! I write so slowly sometimes. Sorry I don't put out more often. Really I am. But I'm a very finicky writer. And I won't write and throw up some crap and call it good. I want to entertain you guys! Not give you some "kakahi and nrto got 2 gether and haed sexxours. Saske and sukra haed sexxors 2, and then they got 2gethers and had oragiys. Lololol!111oneone"

Yeeeah... So I'm sorry. I really am glad that you guys like my story. I really am. I like to know that I'm entertaining you guys.

If you guys keep giving me such good reviews, I might just do some fan art!


End file.
